


I miss my friend

by Lady_Tony_Stark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Tony_Stark/pseuds/Lady_Tony_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just heard the song, and yea, here you go. A sad little thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss my friend

There were so many things that Commander Steve Rogers wanted to say, to do in that moment as he leaned back on the couch, but all he could do was close his eyes as listen to the soft strands of music filling the air, and wonder where it had gone so very wrong.

_I miss the look of surrender in your eyes_  
_The way your soft brown hair would fall_  
_I miss the power of your kiss when we made love_  
_But baby most of all_

Steve turned his head to catch the brunette’s lips with his own, leaning into the smaller man as he slid his hands over the soft planes of hard muscle and smooth skin, smiling quietly at the silent shudder that had Tony arching off the bed, trembling under his touch. Leaning back, Steve looked down at him.

Dark brown hair oil slicked and messy, curly from to many hours of fingers being combed through it. Blown brown eyes watching Steve with unfocused devotion, waiting to see what was next. Shivering himself as he lowered his head to kiss Tony, Steve kissed him slowly, feeling like his heart had been torn asunder, lost and finally returned home. A home that wasn’t bricks and steel, but a home made of soft arms and gentle kisses.

_I miss my friend_  
_The one my heart and soul confided in_  
_The one I felt the safest with_  
_The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again_  
_And let the light back in_  
_I miss my friend_

“Tony!”The scream nearly shattered what little hearing Tony had left after years of working power tools, jolting him from a sound sleep as he nearly threw himself out of the bed in his rush to find whatever had caused Steve such distress, before realizing that the man was still in bed, caught and frozen in their blankets as he tossed and turned.

“Hey, hey, hey I got you.You’re okay Cap.”Tony muttered hands gentle and quiet as he gently woke the super soldier, soothing a nightmare that had shaken his usually steady man to the core.

“tony?”came the sleepy, confused answer.

“Yea, I’m here. You’re okay.”Tony muttered gently stroking the other’s sweat soaked hair.

_I miss the colors that you brought into my life_  
_Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes_  
_I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now_  
_Saying it'll be alright_

Steve stood, walking towards the tv, gently resting his fingers on the screen, watching the color and lights playing under his fingers. Smiling quietly as he watched the ever familiar smirk curling tony’s lips, resting his fingers against the screen he shuddered, struggling to focus on the birthday party happening inches from his eyes, but he could see nothing but the serious smile being offered from a frozen screen. Eyes that promised forever, and that everything was okay.

But nothing was.

 

_I miss those times_  
_I miss those nights_  
_I even miss the silly fights_

“Tony!For fuck’s sake, stop!You can’t function when you’re this tired-”  
“Fuck off, captain!I’m perfectly fine. Go find your Klondike bar, and bond or something-”  
“Do you have a problem with James?”  
“Of course I do!he nearly killed you!”  
“He didn’t mean to!”

_The making up_  
_The morning talks_

Steve smiled a little as he laid on his side, absently stroking his fingers over lightly tanned skin, watching tony squirm a little under his fingers. “I’m sorry.”  
“Me to....promise, I’ll do better. More sleep, less yelling.”Tony muttered pressing his face into the other’s chest.

_And those late afternoon walks_

“You do realize, I hope, that most people, would find it utterly un-masculine that you of all people, have this puffball of a dog?”  
“Tony, you didn’t have to come along. She’s my dog.”  
“And miss out on the chance to walk the three pound cotton ball?No thanks.”Tony snorted looking amused as he looked down at the toy Pomeranian, nudging her lightly with his foot, smiling as they headed back to the tower.

_I miss my friend_  
_The one my heart and soul confided in_  
_The one I felt the safest with_

Steve closed his eyes against the flickering lights as he let Jarvis continue the video, watching that last day, their anniversary playing out with such happiness, and ending in such sorrow. Watching the bright happy smile that stretched from a sarcastic smirk, for once, happiness showing instead of manic-ness, from centimeters away, he once again allowed himself to feel the dull ache that never truly went away.

And he knew he missed tony. No matter how many missions he went on, or how many times he fucked James over whatever surface the two super soldiers could reach as they both tried to forget the people they’d lost in that final mission gone so horribly wrong, he knew nothing would ever make him forget, that more then he missed his lover and husband. 

He missed his friend.His best friend, the glue that had held him together in this new world. And flicking off the video, he headed for the door, ignoring the lightening storm happening outside as Thor mourned in his unique way on this most solemn of days.

His anniversary. So much happiness, and so much sorrow.

_I miss my friend_  
_The one my heart and soul confided in_  
_The one I felt the safest with_


End file.
